<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>無題 by SledgeMe_Daddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487059">無題</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy'>SledgeMe_Daddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A!Ash, A/B/O, O!Thermite, Other, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash切，Ash切，Ash切，前後有意義，是Ash切小心避雷。<br/>ABO描寫少，OOC的自我愉悅PWP產物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不會使用AO3空格，那就不空吧（。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Jordan "Thermite" Trace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>無題</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“伊莉莎，能不能幫幫我……”<br/>
“等一等，先讓我把書給看完。”<br/>
男人的下顎枕在伊莉莎的大腿上，佈滿灼傷的手在伊莉莎腿根磨蹭。伊莉莎搓了搓他的眉心，暫時並沒有打算理會自己腿上的這隻大狗。<br/>
“求你了…我好熱。”<br/>
喬丹沒忍住把自己的手撫上伊莉莎的性器，指腹依循著輪廓輕輕搓揉，紅髮alpha的性器在愛撫與信息素的夾擊下有逐漸抬頭的趨勢，但她依舊專注在手上的書本，而不願分享任何一丁點注意力給此時此刻正在撩撥她的男性同僚。</p>
<p>  喬丹此時真是痛恨極了伊莉莎為人稱讚的定性，他恨不得伊莉莎能像個正常的alpha一樣，在他放出信息素時就壓著把他給上了。<br/>
“伊莉莎……”<br/>
男人覆在性器上的手轉向拉開她的褲鏈，鼻尖蹭上她堅挺的柱身，溫熱的鼻息噴在性器頂端，發情讓他從眼眶紅到耳根，就連低沉的嗓音都帶著一股黏膩的哭腔，喬丹的雙手壓上她大腿，跪姿讓他的足跟抵在一片濡濕的下身，他用唇舌貼上自己同事的陰莖，雙腿摩挲著試圖緩解做愛的衝動。<br/>
“拜託。”<br/>
伊莉莎瞥了眼正準備給他口交的男人放下了手中的小說，五指在他髮絲間滑過，她挺了挺自己下身，暗示喬丹繼續動作。伊莉莎並不是沒有注意到他的短褲早就濕得不成樣，甚至把她的地毯也給打濕，但她喜歡被喬丹口腔包裹的那種感覺，頂上喉頭時觸動的咽喉反射，她一直樂於其中。德州男孩知道該怎麼服侍她，從馬眼到冠狀溝，順著柱身凸起的血管一直到睪丸，舔舐、搓揉、吸吮……就像現在。<br/>
伊莉莎倒抽了一口氣，抓起他髮根微微施力讓他停下動作，拍了拍自己大腿讓他坐上來。<br/>
喬丹咽了咽口水，伊莉莎的信息素開始漫延在空氣中有些醉人，他聽話地爬上她雙腿乖乖坐下，雙手自後背撩起了衣物繞圈住了人。他流出的水把褲子浸得溼答答的，把伊莉莎的大腿弄得一塌糊塗，但他知道他的女朋友不會介意這點小事，她可愛著呢。<br/>
“慢點兒，別急。”<br/>
伊莉莎湊近他的男孩耳邊，用著哄孩子一樣的語氣說著，她能感到喬丹的腿不自覺地收了收，又有更多的水擠上他們肉體相交之處，奶味的甜膩讓她一瞬間想到了那些學齡前孩童身上才有的味道，但眼前的人在各方面來說都比他們可愛得多。她本想無視那雙持續打顫的腿，打算再晾著喬丹多打一會飛機，然而她實在堅持不住喬丹急促的喘息與一句句低聲輕喃的乞求。<br/>
她把喬丹腿上那兩條礙事的布料拉下，覆滿薄繭的指腹在濕濡的陰道口按壓，淺淺插入又退出，兩根指頭並不能滿足發情中的omega，他不停收縮穴口想把他愛人的手指全部吞入，伊莉莎撩撥的行為讓他的理智已接近潰堤，他又發出那種崩潰似的聲音－－軟懦得不像是他自己的－－哭著要求他的小女朋友快點操進自己身子裡。<br/>
伊莉莎抽回手指，掐著男人的腰往自己方向帶了些，昂揚的性器抵在穴口能感受到那處抽搐一般的跳動，女alpha的陰莖接著直直地頂入了甬道中逼出omega拔高的尖叫聲，他剪得平整的指甲依舊在伊莉莎背脊留下紅痕，卡在膝蓋處的衣物讓他無法好好貼近自己愛人，眼下卻也抽不出身來解決，而伊莉莎彷彿有一樣的想法，最終還是把惱人的褲子給扯下扔到一旁，陰莖粗暴地頂入深處又幾乎要整根退出，但打樁一樣的進入方式就能夠讓喬丹說不出完整的話只能發出甜膩的浪叫流得到處是水。她知道喬丹一向喜歡這樣粗魯的性愛，他會陷於高潮的汪洋中無法思考，太甜美了，甚至他會直接被伊莉莎給操射，兩次、三次，或者更多。<br/>
他不停絞緊穴口不想讓愛人的性器抽離，伊莉莎托著他的臀調整了姿勢又讓性器頂得更深，頂到子宮口那一刻他的腦子一白，心跳與呼吸亂了序，玻璃杯被劇烈搖晃溢出了大半奶液，濃郁的奶味甚至蓋過了紅酒的猛烈，龜頭卡住子宮口後隨之而來的是結的形成，把粗壯的陰莖給鎖死在甬道內，噴湧的精水全數灌入子宮，沖刷的熱度惹得身上的男人不停顫抖著吐出細微的呻吟， 高潮著弓著背把精液全洩在伊莉莎的小腹上。</p>
<p>  漫長的射精結束時他還扶著伊莉莎的腿喘氣，結的消退讓他終於可以把自己從那根火熱的肉柱上拔開，然而另外一人顯然沒有停下的意願，她托起喬丹的大腿，就著相連的姿勢把他給壓在那張被他弄髒的地墊上。<br/>
喬丹倒開始無措了起來，他已經分不清交合處流淌的液體是他的還是伊莉莎的，下身濕得不像樣，伊莉莎壓著他雙腿推至胸膛，服下身吻上，帶著笑告訴他，“我還沒完呢。”</p>
<p>  女人的攻勢不再像先前一樣猛烈，反倒是放緩了速度用頂端深入淺出地探過每一個地方，伊莉莎不鍾情於尋找敏感點，普通的做愛就能讓她品嘗到喬丹的美，然而她也喜歡她的omega被頂上前列腺所激起的反應。他的腳趾蜷縮，肌肉繃得死緊，指甲扣著地毯像是抓住救命稻草一般，才剛剛射過一次的性器又硬了起來，前端還在冒著水。喬丹使勁搖著頭，求饒的音調被逼得上揚。<br/>
“呃呃……伊莉莎！不！拜、拜託你了…呃啊……”<br/>
對於訓練帶來的擦撞傷，化學藥劑灼熱的疼，甚至是任務時的爆破物或是不長眼的子彈，喬丹特雷斯都一聲不吭的承受下了，反倒是這樣的快感堆積讓他摸不著邊，就像要溺死其中一樣。<br/>
伊莉莎全然不理會他的哀求，她依舊箝制著他的膝窩，粗喘著氣進行下半身的活塞運動，然後給了他一個冷冷的眼神。喬丹算是讀懂了她在生氣，是因為什麼？他所剩無幾的思考讓他想到了前天冰箱裡被他吃掉的甜甜圈。<br/>
“對、對噗起…我吃了你、你的甜甜圈……呃呃伊莉莎！我真的不是、故意……嗚！”<br/>
他被重重地頂了一下，生理淚水在眼眶裡打轉。他猜錯了，伊莉莎的怒氣簡直要可視化了，他覺得他的女朋友今天就想把他操死在宿舍的地板上，他只能繼續猜，他又想到了上一次烤肉時不僅吃了她的德國香腸，甚至在她來算帳時朝她潑了滿臉的水。<br/>
他頂著哭腔抽噎噎地向伊莉莎與伊莉莎的食物道歉，伊莉莎辨認了好久才搞清楚他在說：對不起、對不起，我不會再偷吃你的食物，我也不該朝你潑水。<br/>
伊莉莎暫時停下了動作，她看著喬丹的眼神似乎回歸平靜，對於突來的中斷喬丹只覺得不妙，撐起身子試圖想拉開一些距離，然而伊莉莎又動作了，她抓住逃跑的人的腳踝將他拖了回來，性器從穴口滑出來，被打成沫的混和的體液趁機流下。他被伊莉莎拎著趴上大腿，柔嫩的臀部就這麼向一旁挺著，迎來了伊莉莎使勁的一巴掌。</p>
<p>  “你親了邁爾斯。”<br/>
啪。又是火辣的一掌。<br/>
“你親了傑克。”<br/>
啪。<br/>
“你親了埃里克。”</p>
<p>  喬丹終於意識到錯在哪裡，他嗚咽著想道歉，而伊莉莎懲罰的拍擊還在持續，他的屁股熱辣辣的疼，但是他又對於這樣的暴力行徑興奮得擺動著腰，像是求歡的母狗一樣，他的陰莖因為晃動在地毯與伊莉莎的腿上來回磨蹭，他感覺自己就快要因為單單被打屁股而射了。<br/>
但是伊莉莎不允許，她停下動作把喬丹翻了過來，細繩綁在他性器根部不讓他射精，喬丹差一點要昏過去，他癱在地上看著他仍在憤怒中的愛人挺著她的性器起身，回來的時候手裡多了些物件。她讓喬丹戴上黑色的貓耳裝飾，帶著鈴鐺和牽繩的頸圈被牢牢套到脖子上。<br/>
與假陽具相連的貓咪尾巴此時在喬丹看起來更是格外可怕，伊莉莎手中的潤滑液罐子被她擠了大半罐，手指在玩具上套弄了幾下便對著他菊穴插入，沒有擴張，僅僅靠著潤滑的幫助，喬丹吃痛得開始冒汗，暗自祈禱那個巨物不要讓他受傷。伊莉莎費了一番力才把玩具推到底，留著一段貓尾巴在空氣中晃動。<br/>
伊莉莎扯了扯貓咪牽繩，讓大貓就著跪姿在她腳邊伏行，鈴鐺的聲響讓喬丹面紅耳赤，此時他突然害怕外面會有人聽見他們的動靜了，直到他們停在臥室那面巨大等身鏡前。喬丹覺得他的肚子已經脹得要爆開了，佔據著腸道的假屌，還有先前伊莉莎在他肚子裡射的一大股精液，再來任何一些都有可能讓他承受不下去。然而伊莉莎已經坐下了，在那張用來給伊莉莎化妝使用的大椅上，她拍拍腿示意貓咪坐上來，喬丹能看見她腿上那些乾了差不多的黏膩水痕，他依然乖乖地坐了上去，岔開雙腿，讓自己腿間的泥濘不堪全部映在鏡中，又有一些液體從小穴裡淌了出來。伊莉莎看見了，她把陰莖對準洞口，將那些擅自流下的種給重新頂回去。</p>
<p>  “再流出來就操死你。”<br/>
喬丹腦袋發熱吞了吞口水，他現在已經沒有力氣了，伊莉莎讓他腹部脹的難受，面對鏡子裡如此色情的模樣只想撇頭不看，但卻被掰著下巴重新面對鏡子，看著因為長時間持續進出而越發紅腫的陰部被帶出少許泡沫，硬挺的陰莖被捆上繩結而無法洩慾，貓咪尾巴隨著抽插擺動，還有碰撞而不斷響起的清脆鈴鐺聲響。<br/>
伊莉莎還在抽動，她一面吻著被自己操到神智不清的男朋友，一面替他解開他陰莖上綁上的蝴蝶結，他立刻就射了。她又再一次戳進了子宮口，甚至有些精液重新流了出來，喬丹已經沒有反抗的力氣了，他只能張大嘴巴喘著氣來紓解高潮臨界點的刺激，伊莉莎又在密處搗鼓了下。女人蹭上了他的後頸，鼻尖頂著頸圈向上讓雙唇貼上那塊皮膚，尖牙刺入肌膚時喬丹幾乎叫著想逃開，伊莉莎沒有給他這個機會，下身的活塞運動還在持續，把脫力的Omega釘死在她的肉刃上，結讓他們緊緊相連，滿溢的精水隨著子宮口再一次被頂開而從縫隙爭先恐後向外淌，把喬丹的肚子給填得鼓鼓的，其中一些隨著伊莉莎的退出跑了出來，他收緊了穴口盡可能地把他們全部留在腹中，害怕任何一點不注意會被紅髮女人給抓住懲罰，挺著微凸的肚子小心翼翼起身又跪在了她雙腿間。<br/>
他側頭，將她帶著汁水的性器納入口腔，他分不清那究竟是她的精液還是自己流出來的水，舌面將所有溼答答的表面給收拾得一乾二淨全數吞下。并在最後側著頭臉頰枕在腿上望向她時，收獲了來自她獎勵的一聲“Good boy”以及安撫動物一般的摸頭。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>